


One Cream, One Sugar

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pinning, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Mitsuki works at a coffee shop and the new customer is giving him every name in the book except his own. Mitsuki is determined to figure out what his name is. What will Mitsuki do when the mystery man stops coming to visit?





	One Cream, One Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the i7 flashbang! I had so much fun writing this and working with the wonderful Bii! Please share the love and check out their work!

Mitsuki noticed the same tired stature that walked through the door of the cafe. The man was new to the shop, having only started visiting for a couple of weeks now. Mitsuki hadn’t had an interaction with him until he’d been seated at a table in his zone. The man’s order was simple, a coffee with one cream and one sugar. He ordered it every time without a doubt. Mitsuki wondered why he even bothered asking for his order at this point. He noticed that on good days, the man would only order one coffee. On bad days, at least three.

“I’m worried about your coffee dependence...” Mitsuki said as he scribbled the order on the ticket.

It caught the other man off guard, not having any real interaction with the host before this.

“It’s nothing to be worried about.” The man let a smile cross his face as he stared at his hands. “The taste of coffee really isn’t my thing, to be honest.”

This took Mitsuki by surprise, but figured that the promise of an energy boost would be enough to get anyone to withstand the bitter taste.

“And the name for your order today?” Mitsuki had also come to expect a different name from the man every day.

The names ranged anywhere from ‘Gaku’ to ‘Onii-san’ and Mitsuki found enjoyment in trying to figure out what name the man would give him. The man hesitated before giving a name.

“Yamato.”

“Running out of names to give me?” Mitsuki chuckled as he wrote the name on the ticket.

The man was silent before letting out a laugh of his own.

“I might be.”

“Well, Yamato is my favorite so far,” Mitsuki said before turning towards the counter.

Mitsuki waited on his other tables before heading to the kitchen for a break. He tried to calm the growing anxiety in his stomach as he helped the other customers place their orders, but it didn’t help. Mitsuki couldn’t believe he gained the courage to have a conversation, if you could call it that, with that man. He didn’t know when it happened, but the more often he visited the cafe, the more Mitsuki volunteered to wait the table. It just became common that if the man came in, Mitsuki had it covered. Which was true. He had to tell himself to serve the other customers first before receiving the man’s order; the gravitational pull towards him was surreal and if Mitsuki didn’t watch it, he would forget his other customers. Two dings of a bell and Mitsuki was back out on the floor serving his customers. ‘Yamato’ was still seated in the booth, coffee in hand. Someone must have delivered it to him while Mitsuki was busy.

‘Yamato’ left without Mitsuki’s knowledge. He found it odd that the man didn’t say goodbye like normal, but MItsuki figured he might have been in a rush.

It was sometime before Mitsuki saw him again. It was unsettling. What used to be an almost daily occurrence dwindled down to no occurrences at all. Mitsuki wondered if the man had moved or found a better cafe to spend his time at. The worst he considered was that the man was hurt somewhere or in the hospital for overworking himself. He smacked his face each time he thought of that scenario. Mitsuki wondered when he began to care so much about a customer. It wasn’t like he knew him beforehand. MItsuki’s days at the cafe were soon filled with anxious moves, his head turning every time the bell chime signaled another customer entering the cafe. It got to a point where his co workers noticed his nervous ticks and called him out for it, sometimes multiple times during a shift. His boss decided to give him some time off to collect his thoughts and come back refreshed.

Mitsuki left the cafe feeling heavy. He sighed, pulling his scarf up closer to his face as he walked. The air was brisk, wind blowing through the streets as he made his way back home. He stopped at a crosswalk, looking up to watch the signal. A familiar stature came into view from across the street and MItsuki had to blink to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He was sure that the man in the crowd was ‘Yamato’. He received the signal to cross first, walking farther from Mitsuki. It had to be him. There’s no way it wasn’t. Mitsuki made a split second decision to cross the street parallel to the one ‘Yamato’ had just crossed.

He didn’t know when he broke into a run to try and catch up to him and if he was honest he didn’t remember crossing the street to be on the same side as him, either. The air stung in his lungs as he hurried. He didn’t want to lose sight of him.

“Excuse me!” Mitsuki reached out and grabbed the man’s arm.

The man turned at the sudden action, looking down at MItsuki. When Mitsuki caught his breath, he looked up. When their eyes met, however, Mitsuki was shocked. The man he had chased after was not ‘Yamato’, but someone else. The ‘Yamato’ he knew wore glasses and had a unique expression always plastered on his face. This man that Mitsuki had caught adorned no such features.

“I’m so sorry sir!” Mitsuki released his hold on the man and bowed in his direction. “I thought you were someone else.”

“I don’t mind.” The man waved his hand.

Mitsuki felt his ears burn with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he went after a person who looked like ‘Yamato’ from a distance. How dumb could he be?

The man spoke again. “So...you’re looking for someone?”

“Not...exactly?” Mitsuki stood upright again. “I’m actually not sure anymore.”

“I’m sure you’ll, uh, find what you’re looking for.” The man patted MItsuki’s shoulder before turning to walk away.

“He’s so stupid!” The outburst startled the man to a halt.

Mitsuki felt his shoulders shake with frustration and sadness. He wanted to think that he was in control of his emotions, that he could just hold it in until he got back to his apartment where he could hide behind walls and under blankets and cry it out. Today was not one of those days and he found himself in the middle of the sidewalk, hot tears streaming down his face in the brisk afternoon. The man he had caught had no idea what to do, his hands going from wanting to touch Mitsuki’s shoulders, to searching his pocket for his handkerchief. He decided on the handkerchief and offered it to Mitsuki. Mitsuki hesitated before taking the cloth from him. He wiped his eyes and face, trying his best not to rub any snot onto the cloth.

“Geez, this is really embarrassing.” Mitsuki handed the handkerchief back to its owner.

“It’s no problem. Sometimes you just need to let it out.” The man averted his eyes.

Mitsuki laughed and agreed, using his palm to wipe any remaining tears from his face.

“There was a man that came to the cafe I work at and he would tell me every name in the book except his.” Mitsuki didn’t know why he was explaining this to a stranger. “I guess I was too hopeful.”

The man in front of him blinked, not knowing how to respond.

“Thanks for letting me borrow that, and sorry that I took up your time.” Mitsuki bowed and turned to leave.

He had gotten some distance away before he heard a holler from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the man he was just talking to running towards him.

“...his name!”

“What?”

The man shuffled around some people and made his way closer.

“Maybe he gave you his name already.” The man huffed as Mitsuki turned toward him. “Maybe he’s stupid like you said and he just doesn’t know how to tell you outright, so he uses those fake names.”

Mitsuki was confused as to why the man ran after him just to tell him that. Perhaps he was just trying to make him feel better. Mitsuki appreciated the effort.

“Thanks for the tip!” He forced a smile as he waved goodbye to the man.

\---

Mitsuki wasn’t going to lie, the couple of days off he’d been given were needed. He felt rested and refreshed. He was back to serving the customers their share of coffee and sweets, and he’d kind of missed it. The smile on his face was contagious and he found the atmosphere to be lighter today. He was just finishing taking an order when the bell at the door chimed, signaling another customer.

“Welcome!” Mitsuki went to greet the patron. He almost dropped his order book when he saw who had just walked through the door.

‘Yamato’ stood at the entrance, a sheepish look on his face as he waited to be seated. One of Mitsuki’s coworkers seated him at a table and took his order.

Mitsuki took his orders back to the kitchen and blinked. Was that actually him? He looked towards the table he was seated at to catch another glimpse.

“Mitsuki?”

He jumped at hearing his name and saw his co-worker standing in front of him, two plates ready to be delivered.

“Yes? Ah, which table do these go to?” His co-worker laughed and pointed to the table ‘Yamato’ was sitting at.

“Why don’t you take your break now? I’ll cover for you.” She winked at him as she ushered out a tray of sweets.

Mitsuki felt his heart stop for a moment. He hadn’t seen this man in over a month and now he was supposed to eat cake with him? He made his way to where ‘Yamato’ was sitting and placed the cake in front of him. Mitsuki took the seat opposite of him, trying to avoid making eye contact. The confidence he had felt all morning was reduced to nothing as he sat in awkward silence, picking at the slice of cake that he brought over. He wondered why ‘Yamato’ had decided to visit the cafe again after so long. He wanted to talk with him, to make sure that all was well and maybe, just maybe, he could stop going home disappointed at the end of a shift when he didn’t come in. Mitsuki dug his hands into his apron, twisting the fabric.

“Um…”

“I’m sorry.”

Mitsuki looked up when he heard those words. The confusion must have shown on his face, for ‘Yamato’ repeated himself.

“I don’t know why, but I felt the need to apologize to you.” He bowed in Mitsuki’s direction.

“Sit up, that’s not needed!” Mitsuki waved his hands, embarrassed by the sudden action.

‘Yamato’ sat up and for the first time that day Mitsuki got a good look at the man. Even though he wore glasses, Mitsuki could still see the brightness displayed in ‘Yamato’s’ eyes. They were beautiful. He realized he couldn’t lie to himself anymore and just admitted that the man was handsome. That thought didn’t help his racing heart.

‘Yamato’ averted his gaze, rubbing his palm against his face in an attempt to hide the pink that dusted his cheeks.

“I hope you’ll accept it. If not that’s fine. I understand.” ‘Yamato’ was now mumbling.

Mitsuki sighed.

“I’ll forgive you.” He held a finger up. “But only on one condition.”

‘Yamato’ blinked, looking at the finger held out in front of him.

“You have to give me your name. Your _actual_ name.” Mitsuki gave him a look that said ‘if you lie, I will know.’ __

_ _‘Yamato’ gave a short laugh. _ _

_ _“You might hate me after I say this, but I’ve already told you.” _ _

_ _Mitsuki felt the smallest amount of frustration bubble up inside of him. He sat back in his chair and stared at the man in front of him. He’s been given a countless amount of names from him, how was he supposed to know which was the real one? The one name that stuck out the most was ‘Yamato’, for that was the name that he liked the most. But there was no way it was something like that. Then it hit him. He stood from his seat in a rush, hands on the table and declared, “Gaku!” _ _

_ _The man held the blankest expression on his face before setting his head in his arms on the table. _ _

_ _“You would pick that name…” He whined into his sleeves. _ _

_ _“Eh? You mean that’s not it?” Mitsuki asked. _ _

_ _Mitsuki sat down once more, crossing his arms. _ _

_ _“You know, this would be a lot easier if you were to just tell me your name.” _ _

_ _Mistuski saw the man’s shoulders tense up. _ _

_ _“If you don’t, I won’t forgive you. I’ll refuse to take your order too.” Mitsuki went to stand, figuring his break was almost up. _ _

_ _A hand shot out and grabbed hold of his wrist. He would be lying if he said it didn’t startle him. The owner of the hand pulled his head up to look Mitsuki in the eye, a new spark of determination dancing. _ _

_ _“Yamato.” _ _

_ _When Mitsuki didn’t say anything, he spoke louder. _ _

_ _“My name. It’s Yamato.” _ _

_ _Mitsuki’s eyes widened. Yamato. So he did give him his name before. He felt his ears grow hot when he remembered that he’d commented on the name being his favorite. There was a silence, before Yamato released his hold on Mitsuki’s wrist. _ _

_ _“Yamato, is it?” Mitsuki smiled. “Could you do me a favor?” _ _

_ _“Uh, sure?” _ _

_ _“Take off your glasses.” _ _

_ _“I need them to see.” _ _

_ _In a shift motion, Mitsuki plucked the glasses from his face. _ _

_ _“I knew it! That was you!” _ _

_ _Yamato covered his mouth out of embarrassment as the shorter man connected the dots. _ _

_ _“You really are an idiot.” Mitsuki laughed. _ _

_ _Yamato huffed in annoyance, both at himself and at the fact Mitsuki was smart enough to see through him. Mitsuki handed the glasses back and fixed his apron. He knew his break had to be over now. He took a napkin from the dispenser and scribbled on it, passing it to Yamato when he was finished. _ _

_ _“Here’s my number.” Mitsuki smiled, pink dusting his cheeks. “I look forward to talking with you again, Yamato.” _ _

_ _Mitsuki headed back to the kitchen, leaving Yamato---frazzled by the sound of his name on the cute waiter’s lips---alone with the remainder of the cake at the table. __

_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥ Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment here and retweeting both [this](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1162716224016568320?s=20) and [Bii's work](https://twitter.com/jimmychimchim/status/1162752503865204737?s=20) over on twitter!


End file.
